11:11
by summerislife
Summary: She just pictured her face and concentrated, praying that whatever celestial being out there granting wishes would miraculously answer hers just one more time.
1. Chapter 1

11:11 A.M., November 11th, 2011

_Please, please please. _

Selena couldn't find any other words than that. She just pictured _her_ face and concentrated, praying that whatever celestial being out there granting wishes would miraculously answer hers just one more time.

Because she needed a miracle.

A miracle that would end the fighting and the silence get back the girl she loved. And for all that Selena figured she needed to use the biggest wish she would ever get.


	2. Chapter 2

11:11 P.M., December 31st, 2000

Women in short dresses, waiters in black ties, and men in blazers passed before Selena's blurry eyes as she struggled to keep them open. Selena could definitely keep them open for just another- what was it, an hour?; she was _seven_, almost eight and almost ancient.

Demi was already snoozing on her shoulder, but Selena didn't mind. She liked being close to Demi; she was warm, comfortable, and smelled like watermelon.

Selena glanced at the clock for the third time in the past five minutes. It was just 11: 11? She sighed audibly and looked at the sleeping girl she was supporting. Do it for Demi, she urged herself.

Demi and Selena had promised each other that this year, they'd stay awake for New Years to see the Ball Drop in Times Square of the mythical New York City. The names sounded so exciting and grown-up and Selena was determined to be a part of them. But then Demi had fallen asleep and looked too peaceful to disturb

Dick Clark was saying something on the TV and the crowd below him screamed but Selena didn't have the energy to understand any of it.

Maybe if she closed her eyes to rest… just for a moment…

"Are you ready, folks?"

Selena lifted her head from Demi's blearily. What was going on? The people in the party and erupted into a loud countdown.

Selena looked at the TV and saw a sphere slowing descending a tower.

Oh! The ball drop!

"11... 10..."

Demi couldn't miss the ball drop.

"9... 8..."

"Demi, Demi!"

Selena shook her urgently.

"7...6.…"

"What's goin' on?"

"The ball drop! Look!"

"5... 4..."

Two more voices joined the others.

"3... 2..."

Selena squeezed Demi's hand; this was it!

"1!"

The room exploded with a loud 'Happy New Year!'.

"Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's everybody kissing?"

"Daddy says it's cuz you kiss the person love."

"Oh," Demi replied, struck with this new information. "Hey… we love each other."

"Yeah. And all the grown-ups are doing it…"

"We're grown-ups!"

"Yeah!"

With that, the girls gave each other a big fat kiss.

Selena beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

11:11 P.M., August 21, 2008

"What did you wish for?"

Selena opened her eyes.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

Demi rolled her eyes at her best friend of eight years. She didn't know why she even asked anymore; Selena's answer was always the same.

"Come on, let's dance again," Demi said, pulling Selena off of the couch.

Selena was glad for the distraction. Every time Demi asked her that, she had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from spilling out her secret: that every wish she made was for the very girl in front of her.

The music thudded out of the large speakers and sweaty bodies surrounded them. Demi watched Selena sway, spin and jump to the beat. She would always be the better dancer of the two. Demi herself had no rhythm and would always latch onto Selena if she got lost. Like now for instance.

She didn't want to look stupid dancing- _trying_ to dance- that was all, Demi thought as she slipped her arms around her best friends neck. Best friend. This is what everyone does with her best friend.

And when that familiar feeling gripped the pit of her stomach and pulled it downward into that unknown territory, she ignored it.

Meanwhile, Selena was in turmoil. This was her favorite and most hated thing to do, dancing with Demi. She loved the feel of the girl, rubbing and wrapping around her, then had to fight back the tears knowing it was all innocent fun to her. Still, she allowed herself this tortuous indulgence. It was all she had.

Demi smiled at Selena- God, that smile!- and Selena shook her hips- God, that body!- and each girl danced around the barely-reigned-in want flowing between them.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! This chapter is rated M! I would reccomend you still read because it's more about the emotions involved in sex, although it IS kind of explicit.

11:11, April 18th, 2010

"Oh!" Selena groaned. "Do that again."

"Sh, they'll hear!"

Demi had lifted her head from between Selena's legs to speak and the removal was absolute, unbearable torture.

"Demi, please. I can't stand it when you stop. it's 11:11 and my wish is that you'll keep doing what you're doing. Please," Selena begged, more quietly than before.

Demi smirked before, wiggling the two fingers still inside Selena before returning her mouth. Teasingly, she gave the folds one long stroke with her tongue.

Selena clenched the sheets and her lover's hair and whispered, "Demi," voice husky with desire and intensity and the nearly painful ache of not being satisfied.

The sound shot a stab of heat through Demi and ended in between her legs. She dove back into her glorious task with vigor, sucking and licking and lightly biting while her fingers thrusted, rubbed and pulled until it was all too much for Selena and she burst with pleasure, biting her knuckles to keep from crying out.

Demi let the sensation roll over Selena, rubbing her hands gently over her body and licking her juices as she slowing came back down from rapture.

She still couldn't believe she could do that, bring Selena to height no one else could, make her cry Demi's name in a way that made it sound so sensual, make her flood Demi's mouth with her pleasure.

It was perfection.

"I love you," Selena said, stroking Demi's face dazedly.

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

11:11 A.M., September 27, 2011

"All I asked was why!" Selena cried in exasperation.

"But you said like it was a challenge! Why can't you ever just support me without having to question my every move?"

Selena sighed and put her head in her hands. Fights like these were happening more and more often with Demi. It didn't take long for perfectly pleasant conversations to turn to curt jabs, curt jabs to heated arguments, and heated arguments to full-blown shouting matches.

"How am I supposed to support anything if I don't know what I'm supporting?"

Demi glanced to the clock and laughed bitterly, "Oh look. It's 11:11. Better make a wish Selena."

Selena flushed red and Demi knew she was being cruel but in the height of battle, her reason was forgotten. She didn't know when she had become so belligerent, or when their passion had been mutilated into anger, but it seemed fighting was all they did well anymore.

Selena's head rose and Demi prepared to launch another fiery retort to her sparring partner, but to her shock, Selena's eyes were full of tears.

And just like that, Demi's battle armor came crashing down and her heart felt like it was being wrenched from her chest.

She had done that.

She had hurt Selena, reduced her to tears, said awful things to her she regretted even thinking. This isn't the way it should be. There shouldn't be spite or vengeance between them. There should only be love.

It was that simple- or at least it use to be simple.

Demi opened her mouth to apologize but Selena was faster.

"Fuck you."

And then Demi was all alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last part! Sorry it's taken til now to upload it- I only just now finished it (without rereading it to keep up with the style of the rest). I have a semi-legitimate excuse, though! I read Crank by Ellen Hopkins on Saturday, all 500-odd pages of it. Her writing takes me to a bad place but it's so delicious. Also, I learned how to make egg-in-a-hole and mug cake:)**

11:11 A.M., November 11, 2011

Demi was never the one to look for shooting stars or to throw coins in fountains; that was always Selena. But as her classmates began to chant a countdown to 11:11, she had not been able to suppress her longing for a wish that would fix everything. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to shut it all out.

Demi knew Selena was across the hallway from her in study hall, fingers crossed, pray and hoping and wishing just like all the other romantics in this school. Selena was trying to find comfort and reassurance and hope- everything Demi had nearly forgotten how to give her. Maybe, if Demi wished hard enough too-

Stop, she reprimanded her self firmly. Wishing does nothing. Repairing and obtaining anything takes your own work and determination. You can't just think about what you want. You have to reach out and take it, fight for it, give it everything you have and then some.

And she was just sitting in a classroom doing nothing. Slowly, Demi rose to her feet and watched as they led her to the door, watched her hand reach out to twist the knob. Her departure lost in the pandemonium, Demi slipped out into the hall. The sounds of excitement coming from the other classrooms vaguely registered in her mind. She was focused on one destination, Room 1111. How fitting.

Her limbs felt detached from her body and her body light as air when she entered the room. A loud eruption flared up in the school as the clock hit the anticipated time.

And there was Selena, back to Demi and lips pressed to the clock on her phone.

Demi's steps became quicker, fearful of not reaching her before 11:11 became 11:12.

Demi put my hands on Selena's desk and slid in front of her.

Selena, feeling a swoosh of wind, opened her eyes to the surprise of Demi's.

"I wished for you," Demi said simply.

Selena's eyes pricked with tears of relief. Relief that Demi wanted her still, wanted to be with her, wanted to work it out. Smiling, she reached out to caress her love's lips with her own.

And for a moment, it seemed like the explosive cheering was just for them.

**How ya like it? The last line is cliche and mushy and typical of my writing, but it fit the story methinks, aye?**  
><strong>Sorry I'm being weird. I had two mug cakes and sugar does baaaaad things to me.<strong>


End file.
